Payback Time
by princessninjawarrior
Summary: Jacob recieves Edward and Bella's wedding invitation, and reacts quite differently than in the book. Read to see how he plans to stop the marriage and save Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

That bastard! This is as far it's going. I'm putting an end to the bloodsucker's fantasy marriage. I glare at the invitation on the table. Billy stares at me, but I quickly run out the door. Bella can't be with that obsessive, oppressive murderer! I'll get her away from him even if it kills me, but hopefully not without taking down a leech or two. Fuck the treaty. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to bring down Edward. I jog toward my motorcycle. I can't go wolf or else Sam will hear what I'm about to do, and will command me to stop. That just won't do. I try to control my rage as I kick-start my bike. First stop: Mike's house.

* * *

"I won't deny that I hate you, because I really do. I want Bella, and so do you, and clearly not both of us can have her. But as much as I hate you, I hate Edward much, much more."

"That's great… But what does it have to do with me?" Mike looks a little puzzled at my presence at his front door.

"I need your help to separate them." I let out a low growl.

"Why me?"

"Because I know you want her away from _him_ as much as I do. You see they're wrong together. He controls her. He brings her near danger."

"I don't exactly understand about the danger. He seems pretty protective."

Here it goes. Now for the tricky part.

"Edward is a vampire. All the Cullen's are. He kills people to feed." No need to mention how that's in the past. I need Mike on my side. "And there he is about to marry the girl we love!"

"Holy fuck! How can he?"

"Exactly. He'll change her too. He's basically made her want to die, and throw away her soul."

"Bella" Mike whispers, low enough that no human would notice, but unfortunately, I'm no human.

"Worse than that, she may not even make it that far." Here's my final pitch. "He'll crush her much before then."

"No, I don't see that. He seems to love her, however much the undead can love."

"Bella speaks loudly; I could hear her talking to him. She wants Edward to fuck her while she's human. A sick, twisted honeymoon that can only end with him breaking her."

"No fucking way! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"So let's stop him! Now you see why I'm here."

"I assume you have some sort of plan, so tell me how 2 simple humans are supposed to defeat a vampire, or even a whole family of them?"

"Yeah… About that… I'm not really entirely human. I'm kind of a werewolf. We are the only things that can kill vampires, so you could say we have an advantage."

"Shit! That's freaking awesome!"

"I'll explain more later, but I need someone else's help. Someone else who loves Bella."

"Tyler?"

"That guy just wants to fuck her. Anyone can see that." Mike looks away awkwardly and turns red. Huh. I guess the idea occurred in his mind too. I'm not entirely innocent of that either.

Finally Mike says, "What about Eric?"

"He could work. He's smart, so he can help with strategy. He's also totally in love with her. Perfect. Let's go get him."

* * *

"Edward's a what?" Eric looks shocked as me and Mike stand on his front porch.

"A vampire," Mike and I repeat, as if it should be obvious.

"Assuming I believe you, why are you telling me this?"

"Basically he's gonna suck the life and soul from Bella. Literally. He'll fuck, and then kill her too." I briefly explain.

"Ok… This is kind of hard to process."

"Well then you should let us in, and we'll help you clear it up."

Eric leads me and Mike inside house and into his kitchen, instead of leaving us outside on his front step. We sit down, and he scrutinizes us.

"Let me prove this," I offer.

"Go for it." I can tell he thinks it's a lost cause.

"The Cullen's are different. You must have noticed. They're cold, pale, attractive, don't eat, have changing eye colour, and have enhanced senses and strength. They're vampires! I have proof because… I'm a werewolf."

"Hold on a minute! There are vampires _and_ werewolves? You guys are nuts." He pauses for a second, and then begins laughing. Me and Mike exchange worried looks, thinking he's snapped. He continues, "I get it! Good one guys! 'Let's prank Eric and fuck with his mind by telling him about vampires.' You almost had me!"

It's time I take matters into my own hands. Ignoring the stunned looks of the idiots around me, I undress. I think of Edward touching Bella, kissing her, having a real honeymoon with her. Then I explode.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly shift back before Sam or any of my other pack-mates notice I'm in wolf form and try to stop me. I stay wolf just long enough for them to see me, and then I swiftly get dressed.

"Not so skeptical anymore, are you?" I ask the two dumbfounded boys sitting in Eric's kitchen.

"I guess not… This is still really weird though!" says Eric.

"That was awesome! There's no way we can fail with wolfie over here on our side!" exclaims Mike.

I grin momentarily, but I need to tell them our chances. "It's not going to be as easy as it seems. I may be able to take on one vampire, but a whole coven is out of my league."

"So we wait for a day when Bella and the thing are alone," suggests Eric.

I suppress the urge to snarl, because the thought of them together with any type of "alone time" really isn't pleasing. However, I do say, "Of course. It'll have to be like that. It also isn't a sure thing that I can kill him. There has to be the advantage of surprise working for us, otherwise it's a lost cause. If we lose, we die."

They look very solemn for a bit, until Mike resumes being his idiotic self. "Oh well, at least I won't have to present my English project."

Eric and I are on the verge of a face-palm, but I hold it together.

"We need to talk strategy. We need to find a time where the Cullens won't interfere. My pack also can't get anywhere near us, or else I'll be forced to stop."

"Why? Don't they hate the vamps just as much as you? Why haven't they killed these abominations before?" Eric's questions remind me that I have told them very little about the supernatural world.

"I'm going to have to tell you about our history, werewolves and vampires. I have to know right now if you're going to support the cause and help me save Bella."

"I'm in!" shouts Mike.

Eric just nods.

"Ok. Do you want our whole history, or just the relevant parts?"

Mike says "Relevant!" at the same time Eric says "Whole". They turn to each other, and glare a bit.

"I'll give an overview of what's important. My pack comes from the Quileutes, who were always a small people. We used to be spirit warriors, but after a whole issue with a traitor, one man changed our lives, and made us werewolves." I saw questions bubbling to Eric's lips, but I go on, "Don't worry about how it happened, I'll tell you another day if you want. Anyway, we are the protectors of our tribe, and we were quite successful. Our only problem was the _cold ones_. You know them as vampires. We quickly found out that these blood-drinkers could only be killed by our teeth. Nothing else even left a mark. That's how I'll kill Edward."

Eric looks so fascinated with these legends, while Mike looks like he couldn't care less. I decide to throw in some action for Mike, and an interesting legend for Eric.

"Long ago, at the dawn of Quileute werewolves, a man was a powerful werewolf. Werewolves never age, including me, until we stop phasing for a long period of time. This man had 3 wives because he lived to be so old. This third wife was his true match, and he loved her, so he decided to give up his wolf to grow old with her.

"In this time, a cold one came into our territory, and none of the wolves could fight it. Young wolves were torn apart by the vampire, and finally the man had to change into his wolf to protect his pack. The young wolves were the third wife's sons, and she could not bear to lose them _and_ her husband. She saw her husband was going to lose the fight, so she devised a plan." Eric is riveted to my story, while Mike looks at least mildly interested.

"She raised a knife, and plunged it into her heart. The blood distracted the vampire, and made it thirsty. Her husband killed it while it was focused on her, but the wife died, and the man was devastated."

Eric seems to be on the verge of applauding. Mike has wide eyes, so I guess he cares about these stories after all.

"Wow," Eric whispered.

"Yeah. We take our job pretty seriously. So normally, when vampires came into our land we killed them, and went on with our lives. However, when the Cullens came, they said they were different, and would not harm humans. They drank animals' blood, not human. We made a truce with them, so we can't kill them, but they can't go on our land. They also can't kill or bite a human."

"Which is why you're saying we should be allowed to kill Edward, _before_ he kills Bella. I see." Eric looks deep in thought.

"Yes. Why let it go that far? Might as well stop it beforehand. My pack disagrees with me though, so they will try to stop me from killing him before he breaks the treaty."

"This is crazy! How can they let Bella die before they let you kill Edward?" Mike rages. He seems unimpressed with my pack.

"Now is question time. Ask what you want." I say.

"Me first!" exclaims Eric. "What can vampires do? Are you sure they'll kill Bella? What weaknesses does Edward have?"

"Lots of questions… Vampires are ultra fast in running, jumping, swimming, or just about anything. They have super strength. They can pick up a van with one hand and not break a sweat. Edward can read minds. You can't think about any part of the plan within a couple of miles near him. We can thank Bella for giving me all the information about our opponent that we need.

"Also, Edward will definitely kill Bella, either by changing her, or when he tries to get his real honeymoon." All three of us shudder a bit. "Edward doesn't have a physical weakness, but we might be able to get to him through Bella. If he thinks Bella's in danger, he won't be thinking straight, so I can kill him."

"We're getting closer to a plan now," Eric mumbles.

"Can I ask my questions now?" asks Mike.

"Go for it" I reply.

"Assuming this works, how do we decide who gets Bella?"

"Well, I think we need to worry about that a little later, after we actually come up with at least an idea." Mike is the dumbest person I've ever met. He's not really that helpful, and I wonder if it was a mistake to ask for his help. Somehow, he actually manages to make things worse with the next words out of his mouth.

"I was wondering about their 'honeymoon'. Can Edward even do it? He's got no blood, so how would his thing, ya know-"

Eric and I quickly cut him off, not wanting to think any longer than necessary about Edward's anatomy. I growl at Mike and prepare to knock him out as he starts to grin very widely.

**Review! Write me one sentence, even one word!**


End file.
